Le nouveau Hergo !
by Zergath
Summary: Son existence avait changé du tout au tout, il n'était plus le même homme qu'avant. Il ne provoquait plus, n'était plus méchant envers les autres et se donnait désormais cœur et âme à sa vie et à ses amis. Il n'était plus le Hergo que tout le monde connaissait. Il était aujourd'hui un homme nouveau ! Cet OS se passe après les événements de Skyward Sword


C'était impensable.

Vraiment impensable.

Et pourtant il y était arrivé.

Par quel miracle ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Pourtant il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tous ses élèves venaient de quitter la salle d'entraînement. Deux heures intensives tous les deux jours pour les former les différentes classes à être les prochains chevaliers de Célesbourg. Comme d'habitude la séance c'était très bien passé. Tous ses élèves l'aimaient et d'après eux, il représentait un véritable symbole de confiance et de professionnalisme.

Cela l'avait toujours surpris, que l'on puisse lui porter une telle admiration après le comportement qu'il avait eu bien des années avant.

Personne ne l'avait poussé et personne n'avait été là pour le soutenir à son retour de la terre sous le ciel. Il y avait bien eu ses deux amis, Orbo et Latruche mais la vie avait fait que leur chemin s'était séparé. Il restait en contact bien entendu mais jamais plus il n'avait reformé le trio qui avait fait leur singulière renommée. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça.

Par ailleurs, Célesbourg avait vécu un grand chamboulement ! En effet, suite à l'exploration de la prêtresse d'Hylia et d'un héros vêtu de vert, des contacts ont été noués avec d'autres contrées, éloignées certes, mais bien là. Quelle surprise cela avait été ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'extérieur à Célesbourg entrait en contact avec ses habitants. Mais au-delà de la rencontre entre les humains aux oreilles pointus et les différentes peuplades que sont les Mogmas, les Gorons, les Paraduses et les Tikwis, les habitants de Célesbourg avaient rencontré un peuple leur correspondant en tout point à la seule différence près - le nom de ce peuple.

C'était là qu'était née la rencontre entre les habitants de Célesbourg, habitants d'îles volantes depuis des siècles et les Hyliens qui étaient les habitants de cette terre nommée Hyrule.

Dès lors, des échanges commerciaux importants avaient été mis en place ainsi qu'un partage de culture et une migration des deux peuples l'une vers l'autre. C'était l'origine de cette profusion massive de nouveaux élèves à l'école de chevalerie de Célesbourg à tel point qu'il fallut agrandir les structures en urgence.

Mais un autre grand projet, très ambitieux avait été déclaré et il consistait en la descente pur et simple de la ville céleste sur la terre des Hyliens. Cela s'accompagnait également d'une double identité. Tous allaient à la fois devenir Célestiens et Hyliens. En d'autre termes :

Célesbourg allait retrouver sa place sur terre des millénaires après l'avoir quitté et les deux peuples allaient être de nouveaux réunis.

Quatre années avaient passé depuis son retour de la terre d'en bas, deux ans que le contact entre les les habitants de Célesbourg et les Hyliens avaient eu lieu et cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'il était devenu instructeur au sein de l'école de Chevalerie.

Sa liste d'amis et de connaissance avait changé du tout au tout. Certains étaient partis quand d'autres étaient arrivés. En quelque sorte, il avait eu l'impression de recommencer sa vie, de repartir sur des bases saines et de forger de vraie relations qui ne seront ni basées sur de la méchanceté gratuite et de la provocation mais sur de la gentillesse et sur le respect envers autrui.

C'était cet homme qu'il était devenu. Sa musculature s'était encore développée, sa tenue extravagante avait été remplacé par une tenue beaucoup plus sobre, une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon beige quand il n'était pas en service et une tunique bleu marine foncée accompagné d'un pantalon noir lorsqu'il enseignait. Son collier rouge et vert avait disparu, ses boucles d'oreilles avaient disparu, sa légendaire crête rouge avait disparu, remplacé par une coupe plus simple et plus adulte. Ainsi paré, il faisait plus adulte, plus mature et plus sage qu'il ne l'avait été bien avant.

À coup sur, tous ceux qu'il l'avait connu il y a de cela trois ans ne le reconnaîtrait pas dans cette tenue, dans sa personnalité, dans son comportement et dans sa gestuelle. La personne qui passait son temps à embêter les autres et à les prendre de haut, tout en déclarant sur tous les toits que Zelda était à lui et que ce n'était pas ce freluquet orphelin qui allait l'a lui piquer avait disparu.

Et pourtant.

Aujourd'hui Hergo n'était plus le même.

Il avait grandi.

Son âme avait grandi.

Il était désormais le professeur le plus connu de tous. Le maître d'armes que tout le monde voulait avoir et que tous s'arrachaient. Un épéiste qui, d'après les dires de ses collègues, pouvait à présent rivaliser avec les meilleures lames du monde d'en bas. Un succès tellement soudain et extraordinaire qui aurait pu en faire, sans problème, un monstre d'orgueil.

Et pourtant...

Plus jamais il ne s'était sentie supérieur aux autres. Il n'avait provoqué personne depuis des lustres et faisant tous pour rendre service aux personnes qui l'entourait. Il était parfaitement conscient de ça mais plus jamais il n'avait agi comme le Hergo d'avant l'aurait fait.

Avec la découverte du monde d'en bas, seules quelques rares personnes n'avaient pas déménagé de la ville céleste, préférant rester sur leur île natale. Lorsqu'il passait parfois au marché couvert pour se réapprovisionner, il entendait des murmures ou des phrases de ces personnes qui le concernaient. Mais c'était loin d'être des propos négatifs. Tout ce qu'il entendait disait la même chose : Hergo avait changé, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Parfois il entendait de loin des personnes le citer sur une action qu'il avait réalisé pour aider la population.

Alors on s'était mis à le demander de plus en plus, au départ pour des petits services puis pour des tâches beaucoup plus importantes. De plus en plus de gens se rendirent compte que le jeune homme provocateur et orgueilleux qu'ils avaient connu auparavant faisait désormais tout pour aider son prochain. Le tout avec le sourire et avec une énergie débordante.

Et pourtant...

Il y avait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui qui le dérangeait, sûrement, car il ne savait lui-même pas ce que cela était. Devant les habitants il faisait bonne figure mais dans l'ombre il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit les fenêtres de sa salle attitrée pour aérer le lieu, termina sa gourde d'eau et après avoir posé son équipement, il prit la direction des douches.

Une pièce très peu occupée à cette heure tardive. Hergo jeta un œil à une de ces fenêtres et vit cette fameuse invention des Hyliens qui indiquait l'heure de la journée. Son cours avait terminé à vingt-et-une-heures-trente et c'était la dernière leçon de la journée. Il était le dernier à finir, ce qui donnait au bâtiment tout entier un calme et un silence des plus appréciables. C'est en écoutant attentivement les gouttes d'eau tombées sur le sol qu'il lava l'intégralité de son corps en un temps extrêmement court. Il appréciait pourtant de pouvoir passer du temps sous l'eau chaude et c'était un plaisir qu'il s'octroyait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais ce soir il était attendu. Le directeur de l'école l'avait convoqué pour exactement vingt-deux-heures chez lui. Pas à l'école dans son bureau, mais bel et bien dans sa demeure personnelle qu'il avait fait construire à côté de son établissement mais avec une distance raisonnable entre les deux.

Hergo savait parfaitement en quoi consistait cette convocation et absolument personne à part lui n'y avait droit.

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée et toqua discrètement. Il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui une bouteille de vin, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, un vin blanc basique et trouvable dans n'importe quelle boutique de Célesbourg. En plus la bouteille était peu chère et la qualité du vin était très bonne.

Le directeur de l'école de chevalerie de Célesbourg : Gaepora lui ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes d'attente. Encore habillé de sa tenue de directeur, celui-ci fit un grand sourire à son invité en lui proposant de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ce qu'il fit.

Gaepora le conduisit directement au salon en lui demandant les formalités habituelles : comment il allait ? Comment s'était passé sa journée etc. Le genre de chose qui n'était fait que par politesse.

Arrivé dans le salon du directeur, Hergo se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils situé près de la fenêtre. L'intérieur de la maison était très chaleureux. Le mobilier était de très haute qualité sans pour autant tomber dans le grand luxe. L'ensemble était à l'image de son possesseur, modeste mais accueillant.

« Tu me sembles soucieux Hergo ! » Fit le directeur

« Ça se voit tant que ça monsieur ?

_ Allons pas de ça avec moi quand tu es chez moi, appelle-moi Gaepora ! » Je t'en prie Hergo. Répondit-il

Ah ça, on ne pouvait pas faire plus dans la sympathie. Gaepora détestait que l'on surnomme directeur en dehors des heures de travail, c'est pourquoi il avait fait passer une règle inscrite dans le règlement de l'école bien particulière. Celle-ci ne concernait pas les élèves mais bel et bien les professeurs de son école. Il y avait une hiérarchie précise dans les locaux et chacun devait la respecter, mais cette règle stipulait qu'en dehors des heures de cours, le directeur ne redevenait qu'un simple père de famille et qu'il était inutile de vouloir l'appeler autrement que par son prénom.

Malgré que cette règle soit passée il y a cinq mois, Hergo, comme tous ses autres collègues, avaient encore du mal à s'y faire.

Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui interpella Hergo.

Comme à son habitude, Gaepora avait la fâcheuse tendance à découvrir avec une rapidité surprenante si quelque chose n'allait pas chez son interlocuteur.

Et ce soir encore il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Décidément je ne peux rien te cacher... C'est vrai que je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment. » Fit Hergo en débouchant la bouteille.

Le bouchon fut enlevé en quelques tours de tire-bouchon. Gaepora sortit deux verres et les présenta à Hergo qui remplit les récipients aux trois-quarts. Une fois fait, les deux hommes trinquèrent et burent chacun une gorgée.

Gaepora posa son verre sur la table basse.

« J'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine Hergo, je sais reconnaître quand quelque chose perturbe celui à qui je parle et vu que tu le confirmes, je me permets d'insister. À quoi penses-tu donc ?

_ À beaucoup de choses... »

Hergo regarda fixement son verre. Il reprit la parole

« Depuis que vous m'avez attribué ce poste j'ai pas mal évolué. J'ai rencontré plein de gens, j'ai noué plein de relation et j'entraîne des jeunes apprentis chevaliers qui ont tous le rêve de le devenir pour de vrai. Tout ce passe bien dans ma vie je n'ai pas à me plaindre et puis je ne suis pas seul...

_ C'est vrai, elle s'appelle Fylra et elle vient d'Hyrule c'est ça ? Il me semble que c'est une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux châtains non ? » Fit-il d'une voix toute paternelle qui fit rougir Hergo au plus au point.

« Oui c'est ça... Fit-il. Notre relation évolue depuis deux ans et on envisage d'aménager ensemble dans les mois qui viennent, lorsque Célesbourg sera descendu du ciel. En tout cas, elle est une source de soutien et de réconfort dont je ne peux plus me passer. » Répondit-il en souriant discrètement

« Je vois je vois... » Gaepora laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes et en profita pour boire une autre gorgée de vin. Il reprit

« Tu sais Hergo et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux être fier de tous ce que tu as parcouru. Avant tu étais provocateur, indiscipliné, tu étais toujours là pour mettre, excuse-moi le terme, le bordel avec tes acolytes et tu avais un égo surdimensionné. Et quand tu es revenu du vallon du sceau après quelques mois d'absence, je n'ai plus vu le Hergo qui faisait le rebelle, j'ai vu un homme mature et affecté par ce qu'il avait vécu. Depuis ce jour tu n'as eu cesse de continuer dans cette voie, c'est ce qui a permis que tu sois nommé professeur de mon école d'ailleurs. »

Hergo hocha la tête.

« C'est normal, je me suis retrouvé dos au mur et j'ai pris quelques réalités en pleine poire. Il a fallu de quelques paroles d'une vieille dame et un monstre géant hideux pour me réveiller de ma situation d'abruti fini.

_ C'est vrai que tu n'a pas vécu que de bon moments en bas. » Fit Gaepora d'une voix incitant Hergo à poursuivre ses confidences.

Ce qu'il fit !

« Il n'y a que la vieille et toi qui le savent mais la vieille a disparu à tout jamais. Fit-il en fermant les yeux quelques instants. En racontent beaucoup de choses dans les histoires, sur comment le héros a vaincu son ennemi en sauvant par la même occasion la prestesse de lumière mais presque jamais on ne revient sur une personne avec les cheveux rouges en crête qui aurait pu assister le duo que j'ai cité avant. Jamais ! Ce n'est pas vantardise que je dis ça mais moi aussi j'ai donné pour ce combat, moi aussi j'ai saigné et pleuré pour pouvoir préserver ce à quoi je tenais. Je me suis battu de nombreuses fois en bas et j'ai même créé la mégatapulte, une arme totalement inédite ! Et même ça, personne ne s'en souvient ! Enfin si, il y a une personne qui le sait mais mise à part lui et toi maintenant...

_...Il n'y a guère de monde qui est au courant de ce que tu as apporté aux élus de la déesse. Fit-il en terminant la phrase de son professeur. Je suis parfaitement au courant et je te crois sans l'ombre d'un doute mais comme tu le sais, le maire de la citadelle Haphoria, en bas, est persuadé que tout est l'œuvre de Link. » Fit Gaepora en levant ses bras perpendiculairement au sol et en se levant de son fauteuil pour marcher dans la pièce, bientôt accompagner par Hergo

« Je me demandais à quel moment son nom allait intervenir dans notre discussion. Fit Hergo avec un rire. Le problème est que tout le monde pense que Link est LE héros capable d'accomplir tous les miracles. Quelque part je suis content d'être là où je suis et d'être qu'un humain normal. J'ai un travail qui me plaît, j'ai Fylra, qui est extrêmement importante à mes yeux et que j'aime. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux et pourtant il m'arrive de réfléchir à pourquoi je suis là où je suis aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas les mêmes contraintes que lui et heureusement parce que je peux être libre de faire ce que je veux. Il n'y a aucune destinée écrite pour moi et c'est tant mieux… »

Gaepora le regarda un instant.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est vrai que fut un temps tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être "un héros" et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu préfères ne pas l'être et vivre librement sans contrainte liée à une destinée pré-écrite à l'avance où je ne sais quoi d'autre. «

Le directeur marqua une pause.

« Enfaîte, je pense savoir ce qui te manque... » Fi-il enfin

Hergo le regarda avec un regard plein de questions. Il se tenait debout et droit devant la table de salon, surpris ! Surprise que Gaepora avait devinée très facilement. Un petit rictus sur son visage qui avait tapé dans l'œil d'Hergo. Il en était désormais persuadé, le directeur de l'école de chevalerie avait un sixième sens.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, malgré que tu te sois épanoui dans ta vie, il t'arrive de réfléchir à pourquoi tu en es arrivé là ! Reprit Gaepora. Je constate en ce moment que tu fonctionnes presque de manière banale. J'entends par là que tu sais ce que tu as à faire et que plus rien ne te surprend. Tu as beau assurer beaucoup de cours pour les apprentis chevalier et varier au maximum les leçons, tu sais déjà ce qui va se passer, tu sais comment telle ou telle personne va réagir et ce qui va s'ensuivre. Tu as une telle connaissance de ce qui t'entoure que rien ne peut te perturber et je pense qu'une partie du problème vient de là. La plupart de tes anciens camarades, après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, sont partis découvrir le monde d'en bas. Ils ont voyagé dans plusieurs contrées, parfois aride, parfois glaciale, tantôt sec, tantôt humide. Ces voyages leur ont beaucoup appris ! Ils ont rencontré un tas de monde, fais connaissance avec des peuples différents du notre et évidemment, ils ont rencontré ceux que l'on appelle Hyliens. En somme, ces voyages leur ont permis de grandir. Seulement pour toi Hergo ce fut différent... »

Hergo ne fit aucun mouvement mais il savait au fond de lui que le directeur avait abordé le point qu'il fallait aborder. Sans cacher sa nervosité nouvelle, il lâcha un petit rire discret en baissant la tête.

« D'accord je vois où tu veux en venir, tu me suggères de quitter l'école un temps pour que je puisse me perfectionner et découvrir aux autres choses que le marché couvert de notre ville ou ma salle d'entraînement c'est ça ? Contrairement aux autres, je suis resté dans l'académie pour travailler et encore travailler, je n'avais pour objectif que le diplôme réservé aux apprentis les plus méritants et de ce fait j'ai oublié de regarder ce qu'il y avait dehors, c'est vrai ! » Fit Hergo en soupirant

Il reprit rapidement avant que son interlocuteur ne reprenne la parole.

« Paradoxalement, après l'obtention de mon certificat, je n'ai ressenti aucune envie de me la péter. Cet objectif étant atteint il fallait que je passe à quelque chose d'encore plus ambitieux et c'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as offert cette promotion. Puis j'ai de plus en plus aidé les habitants, à tel point que je suis devenu celui qui redonnait le sourire à toutes et à tous. C'est ce qui a fait que je suis devenu aussi connu ici comme en bas. Et même après tout cela, même après tous ce que j'avais accomplis, alors que j'aurais pu me la péter en toute légitimité, et bien...

_ Tu es resté toi-même ! » Termina le directeur

Hergo haussa les sourcils.

« J'en avais marre de passer pour un méchant ou l'idiot de service. Et c'est grâce à tous que j'ai pu faire que je suis resté humble. Enfin bon, tout ça à commencer à cause d'une certaine personne... » Fit-il en levant la tête vers le plafond

« Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Link ? » Demanda Gaepora

Hergo rigola de nouveau.

« Exactement ! La vie est bizarrement faite non ? J'ai passé nombre d'année à l'emmerder de toutes les manières possibles dans le seul but d'avoir Zelda pour moi. Je lui ai pourri la vie et aujourd'hui je sais que c'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu une bien meilleure personne qu'avant ! «

Hergo ricana encore une fois mais d'une façon plus douce. Il reprit la parole d'une voix plus détendue :

« Bordel ! Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du vin mais je me sens d'humeur nostalgique. Mais dit moi, j'espère ne pas t'ennuyer avec toutes histoires ? »

Le directeur lui fit un sourire… De directeur.

« Mais pas le moins du monde, continu ! »

L'accord du directeur fit replonger Hergo dans ses pensées.

« Ok ! J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! En réalité je ne sais pas bien si c'est vraiment parce que je voulais Zelda pour moi que j'avais agi comme je l'ai fait. Il doit y avoir de ça sûrement, mais pas totalement. Je pense surtout que c'est à cause de Link. Il avait déjà un réel talent pour le maniement de l'épée à l'époque. Malgré qu'il soit toujours en retard au cours du matin, il parvenait toujours à s'en sortir avec d'excellentes notes et ces prestations en vol étaient toujours acclamés. Moi je peinais à obtenir la moyenne et je devais fournir au moins trois fois plus de travail pour parvenir à son niveau. En plus je n'avais pas aucun contact affectif avec mes parents puisque je ne les aies jamais connus... Ai-je développé un complexe d'infériorité à cause de ça ? Est-ce à cause de ça qu'est née cette rivalité malsaine et cette jalousie qui m'a poussé à être agressif, provocateur et méchant envers lui ? Pour avoir enfin de la reconnaissance ? Va savoir…

_ Et ensuite il y a eu la tornade qui a emporté ma fille et quelques mois plus tard, tu as posé pour la première fois tes pieds sur le sol Hylien en compagnie de ton pire ennemi ! Ajouta Gaepora d'une voix neutre.

_ Oui c'est ça ! Mais tu connais déjà l'histoire à partir de là. J'ai découvert un monde totalement inconnu, j'ai rencontré la vieille et je me suis mis en tête de la protéger coûte que coûte tout en aidant Link à vaincre le monstre géant, d'abord à contre cœur puis au fur et à mesure par envie de l'aider à sauver Zelda. Je pense que le changement a eu lieu lorsque j'ai finalisé le premier prototype de la mégatapulte. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis senti réellement utile. J'avais réussi à fabriquer une machine qui allait servir et surtout j'avais enfin réussi à ne pas être derrière le héros élu de la déesse Hylia. Il était parti presque directement après le combat sans m'adresser aucune parole mais la vieille, elle, m'avait bien fait comprendre que j'avais été d'une aide précieuse ce jour là ! Elle était fière de l'évolution rapide que j'avais opérée en quelques semaines passées dans le Vallon du Sceau. C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que l'on me félicitait pour quelque chose que je faisais. Ça a été un véritable choc sur le coup à tel point que j'ai dû laisser échapper une larme ou deux. Ahaha, le grand Hergo qui pleure ! Cela aurait fait un beau scandale à l'époque !

_ C'est vrai que l'on ne t'a jamais vu pleuré une seule fois mais c'est parce que tu cachais les apparences pour ne pas que l'on découvre une quelconque faiblesse. Aujourd'hui je pense que tu n'aurais aucune honte à le faire devant moi ou d'autre personnes je me trompe ?

_ Pas du tout ! Je suis libre de rire, sourire, pleurer autant que je le veux. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Répliqua-t-il. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais être trop sûr de soi et posséder un orgueil démesuré ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bien ! Bien au contraire. Il faut savoir faire preuve d'humilité et de modestie. »

Gaepora ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de reprendre un verre de vin qu'il but dans les secondes qui suivirent. Hergo quant à lui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, se contentant d'attendre la suite des évènements. Cette soirée était riche en émotion en tout cas. Parler avec le directeur de tous ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui lui avait fait du bien, il le reconnut. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait l'impression que le directeur avait volontairement orienté la conversation vers ce sujet. Pourquoi ? Ça, Hergo ne le savait pas.

Pourtant il n'eut pas besoin d'y penser encore bien longtemps...

« Changeons de sujet Hergo... Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai faits venir ? » Demanda le directeur soudainement

Ah il avait finalement raison, il n'avait pas été invité chez Gaepora pour parler uniquement de son passé.

Interloqué, Hergo ne répondit pas cependant. Il attendait que l'homme avec qui il partageait une bouteille de vin daigne éclairer sa lanterne.

C'est avec une voix posée et parfaitement neutre que le directeur de la meilleure école de Chevalerie de Célesbourg et de d'Hyrule déclara :

« Je souhaiterais que cela soit toi qui prennes ma place lorsque je serai à la retraite ! »

Voilà ! Nouvelle lâchée !

Et accessoirement silence glaçant.

Oh bordel, avait-il bien entendu ?

Gaepora, le directeur de la plus prestigieuse académie de chevalerie voulait que lui, un ancien emmerdeur mais aujourd'hui professeur reconnu, devienne le prochain directeur ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? ? Pourquoi ?

Lui d'habitude si préparé à toute éventualité il avait été vaincu ! Totalement vaincu !

Il n'en revenait pas !

Mais il ne s'y attendait surtout pas !

Tellement pas qu'il bafouilla plusieurs mots incompréhensibles avant de sortir enfin une phrase.

« Attendez ! Vous voulez me nommer Directeur ? En quel honneur ? Je ne pense pas du tout avoir le savoir et les compétences pour ça. Pourquoi une telle décision ? » Fit-il, tremblant comme il ne l'avait jamais plus été depuis trois ans.

« C'est exact Hergo ! Je souhaite que tu me succèdes lorsque le temps sera venue. Tu es, selon moi, la personne la plus qualifier pour remplir cette fonction. Ton état d'esprit, tes compétences et ta bonté me le prouvent. Tu es capable d'aller très loin Hergo, tu en as le potentiel. «

Désemparé, le professeur ne sut quoi répondre. Il était en état de choc.

« Bien entendu, je ne te demande pas de prendre ma place dès demain matin je te rassure. Ajouta Gaepora avec un rire. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi à une solution pour mon successeur… Je ne pourrais pas compter ni sur Link ni sur Zelda et je trouve, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour eux, que tous tes collègues n'auront jamais la passion que tu possèdes ! J'entends par là que tu te donnes cœur et âme à ta vie, à tes engagements et à tes convictions. Toute la population de Célesbourg le dit ! Tu es de loin la personne la plus admirable et la plus serviable qu'ils connaissent ! Alors certes tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mais j'ai bon espoir que tu arrives un jour à faire perdurer ce que j'ai construit pendant des années. Je ne vois personne d'autre capable de remplir ce rôle à part toi !

Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Euh… Et bien… Ça serait un honneur mais… Je ne sais pas… C'est trop brutal comme proposition ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant et à vivre avant de prendre une telle décision.

_ Je comprends ne t'en fais pas ! Sache que j'ai vraiment réfléchi à cette proposition que je viens de te faire et que personne n'est au courant à part moi et toi. En plus tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que toutes mes décisions sont toujours mûrement réfléchi ! Crois-moi Hergo je ne te proposerais pas ce poste si je trouvais que tu n'avais pas les qualités requises ! Mais tu les as ! Tout mon être me le dit. »

À ce point-là ? Hergo ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'était si soudain et si brutal. Lui qui avait eu une vie autrement plus compliqué et qui espérait plus que tout être reconnut à sa juste valeur. Lui qui avait tourné dans une direction qui n'était pas la bonne, qui était mauvaise et surtout dangereuse. On lui proposait désormais la chose la plus incroyable qu'il aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Cependant, fidèle à ses habitudes et à sa personnalité, Hergo ne répondit pas. Préférant garder le silence et fixer avec un calme olympien les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il fit le vide dans son esprit en quelques secondes.

Hergo posa avec une infime douceur son verre de vin et alla droit vers la fenêtre ouverte par le directeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en profita pour regarder le ciel nocturne. Quel magnifique spectacle !

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'une nouvelle manière. Le silence dura une minute… Deux minutes, peut-être trois. Gaepora ne cilla pas et ne quitta pas sa position. Il continua de boire son verre sans ce soucier le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait. Et ça, parce qu'il savait déjà quelle était la réponse d'Hergo face à ses propos.

« Cette proposition est intéressante et je vais y réfléchir sérieusement ! Fit-il enfin. Par contre je ne pense pas que cela va se faire avant quelques années ! J'ai autre chose à voir et à faire avant. J'ai une famille à construire et une vie à mener avant de penser à devenir directeur de l'école qui m'a vu grandir. Ca serait chouette cela dit. Commencer sa vie ici et la terminer ici tout en ayant exploré le monde extérieur dans ses moindres recoins… Dit moi ?! Qu-est-ce qui a fait que je me retrouve dans cette situation aujourd'hui alors que j'aurais pu mal finir ? Qu-ais-je fait pour en arriver là ? » Demanda-il d'une voix grave et mature mais détendue

Gaepora sourit à cette juste question en émettant une onomatopée.

« Ah ça… Ai-je seulement la réponse à ta question ? Je pense simplement que si tu en es arrivé là aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu l'as voulu. Dès l'instant où tu as combattu à côté de Link, quelque chose à éclater en toi. Je pense que c'est ton point de départ. Ce moment précis où ta vision du monde à changé radicalement. Dès lors, tu n'avais plus qu'à tracer ta route… Et tu l'as admirablement bien fait. Tu es devenu quelqu'un Hergo et rien qu'à cause de ton passé et de ton évolution tu peux être fier de toi ! Après… Est-ce qu'une quelconque aide divine aurait pu se mêler à ta progression ? Va savoir… Peut-être que oui peut-être que non ! Mais tu es aujourd'hui un homme heureux avec ses doutes et ses peines. Tu sais quoi faire, tu as un travail qui te plaît et qui en plus correspond à ta passion, tu as une femme et tu as de beaux objectifs à accomplir. Tu me demandais pour quelle raison tu te retrouvais dans la situation qui est désormais la tienne ? Eh bien je pense que c'est parce que tu l'as voulu, inconsciemment ou non mais tu l'a voulu et tu t'es battu pour ça. Tu as voulu changer et je trouve que cela t'a très bien réussi !

_ Bien vu ! Tu n'es pas directeur pour rien toi ! » Fit-il quelque peu ému. Les mots du directeur l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Intérieurement il était comblé.

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire mais je n'ai pas grand chose d'exceptionnel, je suis juste un homme qui aime ce qu'il fait et qui a accompli ces deux rêves les plus importants de sa vie, cette école et ma fille : Zelda. Mais passons ! Je pense qu'explorer de nouveaux lieux te seras profitable, tu as besoin d'aller voir ailleurs si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'école, je saurai gérer ton absence comme il faut et je suis sur que nos collègues mettront les boucher double pour nos apprentis en attendant ton retour. Mais revenons à nos moutons… Si tu pars en voyage, tu pourrais emmener ta future femme avec toi, ça serait une bonne expérience pour vous deux, à moins que vous ayez déjà prévu la venue d'un bébé... Un futur mini Hergo ! Mon dieu ! » Fit-il en posant avec force ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hergo et en éclatant de rire

« On en est pas encore là ! » Répondit-il, le rouge aux joues

« Bah ça viendra !J'avais réagi comme toi quand j'avais ton âge et ça ne m'a pas empêché de voir ma petite fille naître exactement un an, cinq mois et dix-sept jours plus tard à très précisément neuf heures tapantes. » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant à gorge déployée

« Monsieur fait dans la précision à ce que je vois ! » Répliqua Hergo

« Que veux-tu, la précision s'est important d'autant plus si ça concerne la naissance de ma fille. Tu verras quand tu y sera !

_ Ouais… À voir… À voir… »

C'était sacrément impressionnant. En une soirée, Hergo sentait qu'il venait de passer une nouvelle étape dans sa vie. Il se sentit sorti plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été quelques heures avant. Gaepora n'avait pas tort ! Découvrir le monde, sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, vivre de nouvelle chose. Autant de nouveaux objectifs qu'Hergo avait hâte d'atteindre. Sa lointaine nature de rebelle provocateur et vantard disparut dans les abîmes de son âme.

Aujourd'hui, il avait atteint des paliers qui faisaient de lui un homme heureux. Très heureux ! Les temps où il était derrière le duo Link/Zelda étaient révolu.

Quelque part il était reconnaissant envers eux, car c'était indirectement grâce à eux qu'il avait redécouvert ce qu'était réellement la vie. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir faits vivre à Link les pires humiliations et d'avoir été odieux envers lui sans raison valable. Il regrettait aussi de n'avoir été qu'un infâme salopard envers Zelda. Il regrettait d'avoir été mener la vie dure à ses camarades à l'époque. Peut-être qu'un jour, il recroiserait les personnes qui ont vécu avec lui à l'académie... Il espérait que lorsque ce jour viendrait, il pourra nouer de nouvelles relations basées cette fois sur la gentillesse et non la méchanceté. Il l'espérait de tout cœur en tout cas.

Quittant finalement la demeure du directeur de l'école de Chevalerie à une heure tardive. Hergo prit la direction, non pas de ses quartiers, mais du toit de l'école. De là il pouvait sans difficulté contempler le ciel étoilé à trois-cents-soixante-degrés.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à rester allongé à même le sol et à regarder ces astres qui émettaient de la lumière en formant de magnifiques constellations.

Hergo souriait !

Il était fier de son parcours.

Il était fier d'avoir pu accomplir ses premiers rêves et ainsi devenir un des meilleurs épéistes de Célesbourg. Il était également fier d'avoir rencontré Fylra, cette Hylienne venu d'en bas et avec qui désormais il partageait sa vie.

Il était fier d'avoir rencontré Link et Zelda car sans eux, il n'aurait jamais pu évoluer et grandir !

Il était très heureux que Gaepora compte à ce point sur lui !

Il était fier d'être Célestiens et désormais Hyliens !

Il n'était plus le Hergo que tout le monde connaissait...

Il était aujourd'hui un homme nouveau !

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que ce deuxième OS vous aura plu. J'avais envie de montrer Hergo sous un jour nouveau car je trouve qu'il a du potentiel comme personnage.**

**Pour mes prochains OS je compte mettre en scène des personnages qui ne sont pas forcément très présent d'habitude dans leur univers. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ferai pas d'OS sur Lucina... Ah je viens de spoil ! Oups x)**

**Sur ce...**

**À bientôt ;)**


End file.
